poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo (2019)
Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo (2019) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Crossover film to be created by Yakko Warner, Shadow101815, and LegoKyle14. It is an alternate version of Daniel Esposito's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo, Alex's Adventures of Dumbo and Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo, 76859Thomas' film Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo, TheAngryPepe' film Sora Meets Dumbo and Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo, RatiganRules' film Bloom Meets Dumbo, ''Sonic876's film, ''Tino Tonitini Meets Dumbo and LegoKyle14's film,'' Otis the Cow Meets Dumbo. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In 1919, equestrian performer and World War I amputee Holt Farrier returns after the war to the Medici Brothers' Circus, run by Max Medici. The circus has run into financial troubles and Medici has been forced to sell the circus' horses after Holt's wife and co-performer, Annie, died from the Spanish flu outbreak, so Medici reassigns Holt as the caretaker for the circus' pregnant Asian elephant, "Mrs. Jumbo". Mrs. Jumbo gives birth to a calf with unusually large ears and Medici orders Holt to hide the ears before allowing the public to see the calf. However, the calf accidentally reveals his ears in his debut performance and the crowd mockingly names the calf Dumbo while pelting him with peanuts and other objects. Mrs. Jumbo is horrified and enraged by her son's mistreatment and rampages into the ring, causing extensive damage and accidentally killing an abusive handler during the tour in Joplin, Missouri. Afterwards, to prevent a public relations problem, Medici resorts to selling Mrs. Jumbo. Holt's son and daughter, Joe and Milly Farrier, comfort Dumbo and discover he can fly by flapping his ears. The children also discover that feathers are the key to Dumbo's willingness to fly. In another performance, Dumbo plays the role of a firefighter clown to put out a fire with water sprayed from his trunk, but the performance goes wrong and Dumbo is trapped on a high platform surrounded by flames. Milly boldly risks her life to deliver a feather to Dumbo, giving him the confidence to fly. The audience is astounded when Dumbo flies and word of his talent begins to spread. V. A. Vandevere, the entrepreneur and owner of a bohemian amusement park called Dreamland, approaches Medici and proposes a collaboration; Medici would become Vandevere's partner and the Medici Brothers' Circus' troupe would be employed to perform at Dreamland. Later, Vandevere demands that Dumbo should fly with French trapeze artist, Colette Marchant. Colette and Dumbo’s debut performance at Dreamland goes wrong with Dumbo nearly falling off a high platform leading to him trumpeting in alarm since there is no safety net. Dumbo hears his mother's call in response and realizes that his mother is in an exhibit elsewhere in Dreamland. Dumbo flies out of the circus ring, reuniting with his mother. Fearing that Mrs. Jumbo may become a decoy to him and ruin his reputation, Vandevere spitefully orders her to be taken away and killed. Vandevere also fires all the Medici performers from Dreamland. When Holt and the rest of the Medici troupe learn that Vandevere intends to kill Dumbo's mother, they resolve to set both her and Dumbo free. The circus performers utilize their various talents to break Mrs. Jumbo out of her enclosure while Holt and Colette guide Dumbo to fly out of the circus. Vandevere attempts to stop them, but accidentally starts a fire triggered by an enraged mismanagement of Dreamland's electricity system which spreads and destroys the park. After Dumbo saves Holt and his family from the fire, Holt, Colette, the kids, and the troupe bring Dumbo and his mother to the harbor, where they board a ship back to their native home Asia. Afterwards, the renamed Medici circus is re-established (while it's implied that Vandevere is arrested and tried for arson through misconduct) and flourishes with Colette as the newest troupe member, performers dressed as animals, and Millie as host of a lecture room. Meanwhile, Dumbo and his mother reunite with a herd of wild elephants who applaud their newest member as he flies with joy for their future to come. Trivia * The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., The Justice Acre Wood Brood, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Po the Panda, the Furious Five, the Alex's Adventures team, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Toontown Adventure Crew, The Toontown Rebel Resistance, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Shell Lodge Squad, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Brer Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, the Weekend and Rainboom Superheroes of Justice, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Crew (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), Aladar and his family, the Danny's Adventures team, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Stan Marsh and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, the Robin Hood's Adventures team, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Kurumi Tokisaki, The LOSERS Empire, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, The Darker Wiz, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Chef (from Trolls), Nigel (from Rio), and Gabi (from Rio 2) are guest starring in this film. * The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Kurumi Tokisaki, The LOSERS Empire, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, The Darker Wiz, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Chef (from Trolls), Nigel (from Rio), and Gabi (from Rio 2) will be working with V. A. Vandemere. * This film includes the real film's all nine deleted scenes. * The ''Winnie the Pooh franchise, and Dumbo (2019) are all made by Disney. * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of Dumbo. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films set in the circus Category:Censored films Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Alternate Universe films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films